


Prosecco Pop

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Cecil and Christine spend the night together.
Relationships: Cecil Terwilliger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sex is mentioned explicitly  
> TW: Drug Use  
> TW: Daddy-Kink and Breast-Feeding Kink mentioned

“I thought we’d start with some of this..” Cecil said as he popped the green bottle that was on ice. He poured a glass of champagne for himself and Christine. 

“Prosecco..” She said sitting on the bed of the very expensive hotel room they were occupying this evening. 

“Of course, Darling. This is our first time spending the night together and I want this to be special..romantic..” he said taking her hand to kiss it.. 

“...Cecil. ...What do you think is going to happen tonight?” She asked raising a brow. 

“Why...whatever you want darling...but I had hoped you’d allow me to..” he sipped the fizzy wine and eyed her. 

She smiled and ran hand through her hair..”You’d hope we’d make love?” She smiled. 

“Y-Yes...I-I think we ...should.” He said looking so nervous. 

“Cecil..” she put her drink down and walked over to him. She sat in his lap and hugged him then kissed him. 

“...I want you to tell me what you really want...Lay everything out bare..” she said kissing him again. He desperately groped her rear and let out sharp exhales. He was so starved for sexual attention he couldn’t help himself. 

“...I want to be ontop of you.” He said in-between kisses. “I want us both to be completely naked..” he gently bit at her neck, leaving bruises of love. “Keep going, Darling..don’t hold back..” she said starting to undo Cecil’s tie.

“I want you to call me Daddy..that’s not weird is it?” he said making groaning noises as he grinned against her in a miserable lusty heat. “No, it isn’t,...I want to be vulnerable with you...I wanna regress...Have you take care of me..” she whined out. This sent all the remaining blood in his brain southward. 

“...I’m not going to need foreplay, Christine..” he said sliding down the zipper to her dress and to his delight he discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“You little minx...You wanted this..” he grinned sliding off her dress. She had gotten him down to his undershirt but was hesitant to do anything else. 

“Oh sweet fragile, Christine...afraid to go further?...”

He took her hand and roughly made her grope the heavy bulge in his expensive trousers.

She was flustered and squirmed a little ,softly kissing his neck. 

He turned the lights down and put her on the bed. Her last barrier , a slip still on her. Cecil grinned and ran a hand through her hair. 

He undid his belt and carefully put it on a chair. It was a pricey Armani. He didn’t want anything to happen to it. Even while his brain was swimming in hormones he was still fastidious and neurotic. 

He looked over at Christine who looked as if she was struggling with her desire. 

He chuckled. “Play with yourself, Darling..Make sure you’re nice and wet..” he said so slyly. 

“Yes, Daddy~..” she bit her bottom lip and did what he told her to. 

He nearly ejaculated at that sound and sight. 

He managed to get down to his underwear and climbed into bed with her. 

He kissed her again. 

“...Now...” he said. “..My reward for all my patience...” he murmured and lifted up her slip and threw it off of her. She closed her eyes. Feeling him scan over her. 

Dear God she was immaculate. 

“....Michaelangelo could not have sculpted a finer masterpiece...” he said letting his hands grab her breasts. 

“...Nnng..Cecil...I wanna see it..” she let out delicately. 

His face went hot..oh how sweet she was..

He discarded his undergarments and lifted the sheets to let her see his arousal. 

“Oh my God...It’s huge..” she said her own face feeling hot 

He bit his lip at that statement and a bit of pre slipped out of him. 

“Christine...I can’t control myself...I need you..I need to feel you...I need to penetrate you and make you mine forever..” he whined out pinning her down. 

She groaned vanishing into the cloud of white sheets.

He pumped into her with quick fervor groaning out loudly. He had been in a bit of dry spell. He hadn’t had sex since college and he was looking at his 10th college reunion next year. Which he was dead set on bringing her. He went faster when he felt her legs wrap around him. “Darling...oh Darling Christine...yes...yes...One day I’m going to put a baby in here..and I’m going to nurse from you...Mother never let me nurse but you will!!”he said letting logic take a back seat. 

Christine moaned as he filled her again and again. Blushing deep red at that last comment. “You can drink as much as you need, Darling...Oh..I love you...I love you. I want your babies..” she mewled out. 

They both knew the likelihood of her getting pregnant was low due to her being on the pill but they both fed into the fetish they had discovered excited them.

“I love you too my sweetness!! Ooh...I’m almost there..oh! Finish with me, Christine!!! Finish with me.” He held her tight against him as he stabbed his need into her for the most important thrust. 

She squealed and held tight to him. Panting and whimpering as she felt his warm seed pool into her. 

He panted and put his forehead to hers. She started to cry a little. “Oooh now..shhh...it’s alright...It’s okay Christine...I’m here..” he patted her shoulder gently before kissing it. 

“...It’s..not you...I...I just...I got so excited...” she sniffled.

“...Here...something to help us both calm down..” he reached into his satchel that was on the chair not too far from them. Pulling out a bag of brightly colored gummies. 

“These have THC in them. It’ll help you relax..” he fed one to her and had one himself, but kept it under his tongue. He wanted to see her uninhibited while still being coherent. He gazed at her, with lidded eyes. Oh to aee her completely undone. To be in such control of this angel...it made him quiver. No..,he couldn’t do such a thing. Hed have to ask her when she sober if she’d allow him such a pleasure. To take her to brink of reality and help them form a complete sexual identity together..oh what poetry...what pleasure... 

She smiled as Cecil shifted so she was ontop. Still inside her. He kept her close and rubbed her temple. Kissing her forehead. 

“.....That was amazing...” she said. Sounding sleepy..

“It really was...Perhaps after we wake up..We could do it again...and again...and again.” he said. Kissing her lips.

“We don’t have to leave the bed...We could live in this bed..Spend the rest of our lives having sex...” she slurred.Giggling... That was oddly fast...perhaps it was because she was so small. He’d have to get her a lighter dose next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are like rabbits on honeymoon geez 
> 
> TW: Explicit Sex  
> TW: Daddy Kink and Breast-Feeding Kink also breeding kink

She woke up the next morning. He was sleeping next to her. On his stomach facing away from her. 

She shifted and lifted up the sheet to catch a glimpse of his rear-end and gave an approving nod. Not bad. 

She put the sheet back down and sat up, yawning. She stood infront of the mirror looking at her naked self. Trying find a flaw to focus on in in the dim morning light peeking through the thick velvet curtains in their room. 

She heard movement and heard his voice.   
“So it wasn’t a dream...Or perhaps I’m still dreaming because such a lovely vision would only greet a man as wretched as I in his dreams...” 

She smiled and walked back over to him. Crawling back into bed, giggling. He chuckled back and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, rubbing his face against hers as he spoke. 

“Last night was wonderful darling...I didn’t get too carried away did I?” He asked trailing a finely manicured nail down her back. 

“No..It was so good... When you talked about putting a baby in me...and nursing from me it...just did something to me. I must be truly deranged..” Christine lamented. 

“Oh Christine...don’t shame your sexuality. Looking at it...it’s really instinctual for a woman to feel that way...and it’s the same for a man..” 

She wanted to educate him on how archaic that line of thinking was but..his voice always soothed her... made her forget about her principles. He made the world feel safe for her. A woman who was angry and bitter and had to fight for every scrap of achievement she could get. He was one of the few comforts she had. 

“...So when does the crew row today?” She asked playing with his curly blonde locks. 

“1:30..I hope we demolish Penn State..” he said kissing at her neck. An added bonus of this venture was for him to visit his Alma-Mater to see a rowing match. He was on the crew when he went to school and liked the sport greatly. Plus having the Bryn Mawr girl of his dreams on his arm? It was too tempting to not indulge. 

She chuckled..carefully rubbing his stomach.

“...Christine...” he murmured. “...Surely...we could get a few rounds in before then?..” 

She smiled and nodded.She whispered into his ear. “I want you to talk dirty to me..” she said exhaling while she kissed his ear. 

“That can most definitely be arranged..” he said moving to kiss her mouth. Moaning into it. Rolling onto her. 

“...Daddy~” she whined out. 

“Oh, Sweetheart...You liked this big cock didn’t you?...You liked how perfect and nice it felt inside of you..hmm??” 

“Yes..” she whimpered. 

“You liked how fast I went...telling you you’re going you’re going to have my children..” he groaned and pressed himself against her. 

“ I want you to pump a baby into me..I wanna swell up with our miracle...” 

He started to pant. 

“You’ll be the most divine creature that God ever created!!” He started stroking himself. “Glowing and fertile...These breasts full of milk..Oooh..oh I want a drink. I want...” 

He leaned down and gently suckled on her nipple. She whimpered out and yelped when he bit it. 

“Cecil!” 

“Sorry, Love..” 

“It’s okay.” 

He reached down to feel of her. She was drenched. 

“Tell me you want me in you...Tell me you want me to make love to you...” he begged. 

“Cecil..” she bit her lip. “Daddy...Put it in me...put that big powerful cock into me..” she breathed out and he aggressively began to pump into her once again. “Oh...oh it’s better in the morning!!” He groaned and gasped.

“Oh!! I love you!!” She groaned out. 

“Yes! Darling!! I love you too!! Tell me how wonderful my cock is Christine!!” He commanded. His poor fragile ego needing to be stroked. 

“It’s so big...it’s so perfect...flawless. It could break concrete it’s so hard and massive..I’m so lucky!!!”

He went ever faster at that praise. All those years of being compared to his brother, to his father. Had done a lot to his self image. Women always flocked to Bob. But no..not this one..this one was just for him. He would marry this woman...make love to her daily...fill her with children and show everyone how in love and fertile he was and how he finally came out on-top! Oh they would have to have many children..Bob already beat him with giving their parents a grandchild but he would give them many. Yes. He and this lovely thing beneath him that was screaming out for his seed. And they would all go to Princeton. His legacies..

Christine shouted out as she came. Clinging at him as she always did. Oh such a fragile thing she was at times. Sure she was violent with people. Everyone knew she loved fire. But she was so vulnerable and child-like when they were like this. He loved it. 

He lifted her so she was sitting up with him and he kissed her deeply still undulating against her. 

She loved this. One of her favorite things that they shared was that they were both bitter and angry at the world that had dealt them a raw hand. They often found themselves surrounded by idiots but she felt like Cecil acknowledged her as the smartest person in the room, next to himself of course. But that arrogance was attractive to her. 

She would love to be married to him..be the wife of a successful doctor of psychopharmacology. She knew he wouldn’t marry her until he completed his doctorate. She knew he wanted to prove his worth to her. Dr. and Mrs. Terwilliger. She kissed him and panted after she rode out her orgasm and felt him do the same with a powerful stream of warm seed that seeped into her. 

He affectionately rubbed his nose against hers as he laid them both down holding her. 

“You’re not crying..was it not good?!” He was worried. 

“It was wonderful, Darling. I’m just in more control in the morning..” she kissed him and hugged him. 

He hugged back and pulled the sheet up over them. Humming softly into her ear.


End file.
